Question: $\dfrac{1}{3}(4\cdot3)+2^3= $
Let's simplify the expression step-by-step. Expression: $={\dfrac{1}{3}}({4\cdot3})+2^3$ Multiply ${4\cdot3}$ inside the parentheses first. $={\dfrac{1}{3}}({12})+2^3$ Multiply ${\dfrac{1}{3}}$ and ${12}$. Find ${2^3}$, which is $2\cdot2\cdot2$. $=4+{8}$ Add $4$ and ${8}$ together. $=12$ $ \dfrac{1}{3}({4\cdot3})+2^3=12$